The invaision
by The Oldblood
Summary: A wormhole slip that could be disastrous.Dark Eldar Proove to be the evil beings that they really are. My First 40k Story. R&R.


Ok, This is my First 40k story and it is very rough. I probably got tones of things wrong. I've only played Warhammer (fantasy) for about half a year and I know a bit about 40k. As in I know the races and some history. So please Review and show up any mistakes I have made. Also I would to know whether I should continue the story or not. Thanks.

-_Fantasy Ranger._

It was a warm night on the west coast of modern day Australia. People slept easily and anyone (or thing) that didn't went about their business quietly. A blue spike pinged in the sky and disappeared as soon as it had appeared. A small red spark that was slightly growing bigger replaced it. Of course no one noticed it.

On the east side of the town in a heavily housed area. There was a small home not different than any of the others. A two story house held only two people. A young boy, only 15 and his older sister, whom was 24. A German shepherd slept outside growling at dream creatures.

The red Spark had gained size although it wasn't actually growing it getting closer. With unnerving speed the object approached. As it broke into the atmosphere it shot off 12 other small sparks. Each of the pieces landed with a no sound at all. As soon as they detected ground they seemed to stop in mid air and fly off. The main spark then broke off into four. One large one that stopped unnaturally and shot up leaving the atmosphere. The other two skimmed along about 20m above the houses.

_Kre'Shak_ of the Dark Eldar raiding group _A Painful Death_ stood upon his raider with a cold glare. The Dracon was one of the two that were guiding this small slave pickup. The Archon was back on his seat waiting to leave orbit. He sighed and looked at the pitiful houses of the primitive beings. These were scum who's only use would be to die or to be tortured. Then the raider bumped into a very sturdy TV aerial causing the raider to shake almost sending a warrior falling out. The Dracon cursed and made a reminder to kill that pilot when they got back to the ship.

A few years ago a Dark Eldar Raiding fleet had found an unusual device on an imperial world that was under attack by Necrons. In the midst of fighting the Raiders grabbed it and scampered off. Once it was being tested it appeared to be an advanced teleporter. Unfortunately in one of the test on the small Raiding group (_The painful Death_.) The Device was switched to main power. The ships and a few Engineers were sucked here. A different Dimension that had been totally untouched.

After a few weeks of fiddling the engineers managed to get the teleporter to work again (and for the last time). But the Archon decided to pick up a few slaves first from a nearby planet that was the only inhabitable one. So he sent two Dracon's Down to pick some living beings to bring home.

Merrick fell out of bed in a thump. Something had broken a window down stairs. 'Robbers' he thought disdainfully. He stood up and walked over to his closet on the other side of the room. He fumbled around until he found his paint ball gun. He often went paint balling and had bought from Ebay (with is sisters approval of course) His own Paint ball rifle. Sighing he checked the Magazine and wandered down the hallway. He crept down the stairs.

Kneeling at the base he spotted a figure moving in the dark. Aiming he clicked of three rounds. Surprisingly the sounded like they had his metal. He fired off another 6 in a burst thinking he had missed. But still the same sound. He flicked the light switch on and looked to see what he had hit.

What he saw would haunt him for the as long as he lived. Standing no more than two meters in front of him was a tall figure covered in metal plating. His helmet showed only two red eyes. But the most terrifying thing was the Armour was covered in spikes. On the chest there were four orange blotches (from the paint balls.) And two on the helmet. Merrick looked on in horror as the thing stepped forward. A sound echoed from the helmet. It sounded like laughing. Then all Merrick saw was the blunt of the weapon hit the side of his face, then…. nothing.


End file.
